A New Kind of Mystery
by BandGeekPerc
Summary: A new year brings new friends and 5 old ones leaving. The Kanes come to Anubis house brining the Sibunas a new kind of mystery. The fate of the world rests in the hans of 7 teens, what will happen? Rated T cuz I may add bad stuff and I may not. NOT AMTER!
1. Chapter 1 GOODBYES

CHAPTER 1: GOODBYES

**This is my first fanfic so, be hard on me with reviews, I want to get better. This takes place after season 2 for HoA and after Throne of Fire for Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the Kane Chronicles or anything else I mention in this story.**

The 10 friends walked along the dirt path to Anubis house, they all went to the Frobisher-Smyte Boarding School. Mick Campbell was the good-looking and sporty one. Mara Jeffary was the bookworm that people always went to for help with school she was dating Jerome. Jerome Clarke, the boy who hid his feeling behind pranks and his partner the goofy Alfred "Alfie" Lewis. Patricia Williamson was the punk rocker who would run a million miles for a friend. Patricia's boyfriend Edison "Eddie" Sweet was the American bad boy( he was also the principal's son). Then there was Amber Millington, who loved shopping matchmaking and most of all Alfie. Joy Mercer who used to be known for her jealousy, but was now kind and friendly toward everyone and she is now joyful.(**A/N Ha cheesy joke**) Fabian Rutter, the geek who cannot talk to girls without help. Finally there is Nina Martin, the American who led her friends to finding the Cup of Ank, Mask of Anubis and saved their lives and not to mention she was Fabian's girlfriend once again.

When they finally arrived at the house they could not celebrate at the party that Trudy and Victor (who was beginning to warm up to the kids) threw for them. The next year five of the residents would not be coming back. Mick would be returning to Australia, Mara would be going to a boarding school in the Netherlands (**A/N the story of House of Anubis came from the Dutch soap opera, Het Huis Anubis**), Joy's father was moving to Scotland for "business", Alfie's parents decided to send him to military school, and Jerome's dad wanted to get to know him and Poppy better.

After the dull party was over Mick and Mara ended up leaving first. Then when it was time for Joy, Alfie and Jerome to leave Nina covered her left eye and said, "Sibuna". The rest of the group copied what she did and said their goodbyes.

Meanwhile, in the Brooklyn House Saddie Kane was complaining about having to go to a boarding school, even if it was in England. "Anubis told me that he would need your help with something there." Bast, goddess of cats, told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yes and at any given moment Apophis could return to send the world in chaos." Saddie cried out not wanting to go even more, she was trying to avoid Anubis now that she was dating Walt. Her brother, Carter Kane, was quiet. All he could think about was that he was going to school, for the first time in his life. For the first time he would have a locker teachers he was not related to and friends.

Carter was also worried about Apophis though. Then Walt walked in holding two amulets and the two Kanes looked at him confused. "Don't worry guys, you'll need them and you're ready." Walt reassured them.

**Kindda short, I know. They'll get a little longer. Make sure to leave a reply and do not spare my feelings. I need to know the truth about how you guys feel.**


	2. Chapter 2: THE KANES COME

CHAPTER 2: THE KANES COME

**Sorry forgot to update yesterday, was going to but I got sidetracked by watching a movie and my Kindle breaking (can't read **_**The Hunger Games**_** now). Any ways I am sick today so I can post. BTW normally I will only post Tuesdays and Thursdays (and maybe Sundays) till about April 24****th**** and then I'll try every day. **

**Also, this story **_**is not**_** Amber/Carter. They will go out on a date or two but **_**Amber will go back to Alfie**_** (he **_**is **_**coming back, eventually) and **_**Carter will go back to chasing Zia**_** who may or may not be in the story, haven't decided. **

**No replies? Come on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the Kane Chronicles or anything else I mention in this story.**

Carters POV

Well, my first day at school was finally here, Bast had made sure we had a safe journey. Now, Bast had left and I was staring at the ominous house Saddie and I would be living in for the rest of the year, or as long as Anubis needs us. My nerves were not allowing me to move so; I just stood there staring at Anubis House. Saddie rolled her eyes and dragged me into the building. There we were greeted by a surprising ancient Egyptian décor; there was even a sarcophagus in the entrance hall. _Well, looks like they at least have good taste, _Horus muttered. This was actually an improvement from the cold "Hi" he gave me when I first put the amulet back on. He was still mad at me for brining Ra back.

"You like Egyptian stuff?" behind a female and American voice stated. I whipped around to see a girl with wavy blond hair and brown eyes looking at me and me being homeschooled did not know what to say.

"Yes, we both do," Saddie saved me, "Our family can be traced back to ancient Egypt. I'm Saddie Kane and the mute is my brother Carter. Don't worry, he's not really mute, he was homeschooled by our Egyptologist dad his entire life after our mom died and I went to a public school our grandparents sent me to here in England. That was until recently when our dad died and both of us went to stay with our Uncle Amos in Brooklyn, New York."

The girl smiled, "Hey no problem my parents died in a car crash when I was 3 and I've lived with my grandma in New Jersey 'till two years ago when I came here. I'm Nina Martin by the way. Follow me and meet the rest of the house." As she took us into the living room where everyone else was I noticed that she had necklace with a simplified Eye of Horus on it. I decided to talk to Saddie late. Here's a list of house members: **(A/N do I really need to say what they look like?)**

- Amber Millington

-Patricia Williamson

-Eddie Sweet

-Fabian Rutter

-Victor (the head of the house)

-Trudy (housemother)

They all welcomed us and I still had not said a word. Saddie repeated what she said to Nina and everyone seemed interested. "So, you guys could be descendants of pharaohs!" Amber burst out. I freaked out a little thinking that she had figured us out but Saddie reassured her that it was probably not true.

"Why haven't you said anything yet?" asked Eddie. Then the rest of the house agreed that I should and promised me that they wouldn't bite. I took a deep breath and said, "Hey, I'm sorry if I seemed rude, but I was really nervous." Patricia and Eddie clapped and I felt my face get red.

"Well, enough torturing them time for room assignments." Trudy called from the kitchen. The rooms went as: Nina and Amber, Patricia and Saddie (expected), Eddie (by himself), and Fabian and me. I was quite happy with my roommate, he seemed to be a smart kid and he would not bother me like Eddie would.

Fabian's POV

I was eager to talk to my new roommate, Carter, about Egypt and anything else. When we got into our room I noticed that his wardrobe was mainly button-down shirts and kakis and leather shoes. _Man_, I thought, _this guy could go to school in his regular clothes and no one would notice._ Then I saw something that really got my attention. He was wearing an amulet that had the Eye of Horus on it, it was a more complicated version than Nina's locket but it was still there.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from Nina.

_Sibuna meeting in the clearing in 10 mins. –Nina_

Then I got excited I could tell them about Carter's amulet and we could possibly have a new mystery. I quickly got ready and left for the clearing.

_In the clearing Sibuna meeting_

After I told them they looked puzzled and Particia said, "I saw an amulet with the symbol for Isis on Saddie."

"Didn't they say that their family could be traced to ancient Egypt?" Nina asked, "A boy came to me over the summer, when I was in Brooklyn, and told me I needed to find the lost staff of Tutankhamen. He said there would be help from the Brooklyn House. I didn't know what he meant, but I think he might have been talking about Carter and Saddie."

Everyone was silent until Amber spokeup, "Well, are we going to talk to them or not?" The vote of what to do was unanimous.

Nobody's POV

During the Sibuna meeting a boy dressed in dark clothes smiled as he watched them and began to walk to Anubis House.

**What did the Sibunas decide? Who spoke to Nina? Who was watching their meeting? Was it the same person? Oh I love cliffhangers! Reply please!**


	3. Chapter 3: WHO IS THAT BOY!

**NO HOMEWORK! Sorry 'bout spelling, I've fixed all of them it's the one thing I really fail at (other than sports).**

Sadie's POV

Carter and I were in the living room waiting for Trudy to finish making dinner. I couldn't help but to think about Anubis. I know, I know, I'm dating Walt and Anubis is a god. Yet here in Anubis House it was even harder not to think of him than at Brooklyn House back home, everywhere I looked I was reminded of the jackal-headed god of funerals. Now that I really think about it, it's kindda weird to like the god of funerals. Well at least when I die he'll make sure I get a great funeral.

"And then a giant decided to slap me across the face and I went flying." Carter finished whatever he was saying.

My eyes got wide as I looked at him, "What?"

"If you were paying attention, you would know that Nina's necklace has a simplified Eye of Horus on it and that last line was only to make sure you were listening." Carter explained.

"Sorry, I just was thinking. Anubis wanted us here for something, but we still don't know what it is." Carter was thinking deeply when a boy about my age, wearing dark clothes walked into the room. "Here I am." He bluntly stated, looking very tired, but what do you expect when you are in charge of all the funerals all over the world. Then he explained to us that he wanted us to find the lost staff of Tutankhamen. It was supposed to heal someone crucial to our mission against Apophis. "Walt?" I hopefully asked.

"Ra," Anubis said looking apologetic, "I'm sorry I cannot do anything about Walt." Walt the descendant of Akhenaten, was being punished because Akhenaten decided that the gods were bogus and outlawed them to worship the sun. The gods put a curse on him and his descendants so that they all die young, Tut only lasted until he was 19 and Walt's dad died at 18. It just wasn't fair that he had to suffer for Akhenaten's mistakes; you can't choose your family. _You may not be able to choose, but you certainly can prove yourself worthy of living a full life, _Isis has been fairly nice to me unlike Horus has been to Carter, _If Walt can prove that he is nothing like Akhenaten I can remove the curse from the boy. _

With that small glimmer of hope in my head the rest of Anubis House walked in. They were all quite confused when the saw Anubis, except Nina. She looked completely shocked as she yelled out, "YOU!"

Nina's POV

When I saw that boy and his familiar dark clothes and spiked hair, I must say I was surprised. That was the boy who gave me the mystery! And there he was talking to Carter and Sadie as if they were lifelong friends. The boy smiled at me and said, "Hey Nina, sorry for our odd meeting over the summer, but I'm Anubis, god of funerals." I had absolutely no idea what to say to that, but I wasn't 100% convinced by him. "You are a descendent of Amneris, my head priestess, who took the Cup of Ank from the Duat. I broke the cup into 7 pieces and made sure only a descendant of Amneris could open it because I still trusted her."

I noticed that Anubis talked very kindly of Amneris, then it hit me, he was in love with her. Sadie said to me, "Is this true?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Time to get started on your training then!" Carter yelled out, excited. I was just confused as we sat down for dinner, but Carter, Sadie and Anubis to the Sibunas and I to go to the clearing in the woods at midnight and they would explain everything.

**Well, short and sweet.**


	4. Training Begins with a small deilema

**Sorry for not posting. I just wanted to let you know that I've been busy with an activity called Indoor Percussion preparing for world championships. We actually just got back from the WGI World Championships in Dayton, OH. It was our 1****st**** year in Open class and our 2****nd**** year going to the world championships and we not only made it to finals, but got 9****th**** place out of 12 groups.**

__

Fabian's POV

"What training?" I asked.

The Kanes looked at us confused, "You mean you don't know?" Then they explained that this means that Nina is a scribe aka magician. They were magicians too descendants of the pharaohs Narmer and Ramses the Great from both sides of their family. They also were godlings, meaning that they shared their body with a god, for Carter it was Horus and Sadie, Isis. Their father was now Osiris and their Uncle used to be Set but they saved him. They told us how they found Ra and brought him back but he was now senile and only yelled out, "Zebras are cool." and "Weasels are sick." Apparently zebras refer to Zia Rashid who Carter seems to really like and weasels refer to Walt who is a descendant of Akhenaten, which means that he was cursed to die at a young age. Oh, and they brought Ra back so that he could defeat Apophis, the lord of chaos, who wants to take over the world.

"The only way to make Ra better involves the Cup of Ank, Mask of Anubis and the Lost Staff of Tutankhamen." Anubis spoke up, "It is the only safe solution to stopping Apophis from plunging the world into Chaos."

"Yes another mystery here we come! Sibuna!" Amber exclaimed. Then we had to explain to them that we had already found the cup and mask in the house through mysteries and about Victor, the society, Senkara, and Rufus.

"Rufus Zeno is not gone." Anubis informed us, "I would have known if he did, and neither is Sarah Frobisher-Smyte."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"I mean that they aren't really dead yet they just faked it." Anubis said. "But Senkara I can't tell because she was just a spirit, she might still be out there."

After seeing our terrified faces Carter reassured us, "We won't let Senkara hurt you guys Nina needs to start her training now." And with that we were left with the god of funerals.

"They both currently share the position of 2nd most powerful magicians in the world don't worry." Anubis said as he faded in to the shadows. I just couldn't believe that Rufus and Senkara were out there still, Eddie looked defeated as if he failed us. And Sarah, the reason these mysteries started, Nina even went to her funeral. Was Anubis telling the truth could they all really still be around? I looked at Eddie, Patricia and Amber and our faces all said the same thing, "How could this be true?"

Carter's POV

Nina still seemed a little shaken up so we started her off with the history of magicians. We told her that about a thousand years ago the Chief Lector, the most powerful magician, outlawed the path of the gods. Then now we were trying to bring back the path of the gods and that she had to choose a path that she would follow and left her alone to think.

"Sadie I think we need another magician here."I told her. _Why? The great Carter Kane needs help?_ Horus asked.

So, I answered, _shut up! Listen I know you're mad at me, but we need help to stop Apophis. And plus you told me that you would be on my side. I know what I'm doing Horus and I know that this is the right thing._

He was silent for a moment and said in a sad voice, _I know, sorry Carter. I guess I was being a bit childish; it's just that I don't want a war between the gods especially at this time and Ra coming back may start that so, I feel a little stressed. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can start over. _I agreed, but I missed everything Sadie just said.

"Sorry Horus was talking to me, we're good now. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I said maybe we should send for Walt. I mean I don't want him getting hurt, but his amulets could come in handy."

"Yea I know"

Just then Nina walked in, "I choose Nephthys, protective goddess of the dead." She said.

I smiled, that reminded me if Zia, who was her host for a while. Then a woman's voice said, "Good choice young magician." I recognized the voice a second too late and Nina passed out with a scream. The rest of Anubis House walked in and Eddie asked, "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything!" Sadie exclaimed, "She chose the path of Nephthys and after Zia didn't work out she was looking for a host!"

They all gasped and we watched as Nina got up, "What just happened?"

"This just got a whole lot more interesting."Sadie told her.

__

**Was it worth the wait? I'll try to be more consistent with my posts at least until marching band starts (yes, I'm a band geek, even got a t-shirt)**


End file.
